


The Joker

by bittersugxr



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Graphic Descriptions of Injuries, I wrote this a few months ago, i kinda thought hey why not?, silly oneshot, tho happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersugxr/pseuds/bittersugxr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Batter had told him that Sugar requested him to say goodbye to him, his heart had almost literally broke. His voice was solemn, contrasting from his usual happy-sly attitude.<br/>“I guess it’s better like that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joker

The rising panic in his chest soon choked him, having the smoke in his throat catch. The Batter had turned right. He had turned right to where Sugar was.  
He wanted to call after him, but he knew it was part of the video game. No matter how much he would plead for him not to go to the previously closed off room, The Batter would probably go into it anyway. Plus, he did not want to alarm The Player with a sudden out-of-program exclamation.  
A small tear had rolled down his scarred cheek, he was thankful he was wearing a mask.

It had taken longer than he had expected. Perhaps Sugar was strong enough to overtake the Batter? Though it would be tragic and horrible to wish the purifier would die, it was his only hope to keep his sweetheart. But, soon after that thought had passed, he had seen the cursed Batter arriving from the right side of the yellow building.  
He could see the red stains on his white uniform, and his bat matching the crimson color.  
It had him seething, under his mask, but then it had washed over with despair.  
He knew The Player would have the Batter come to him after such a battle, it had taken him over an hour and a half to defeat her and he looked quite beaten up.

When the Batter had told him that Sugar requested him to say goodbye to him, his heart had almost literally broke. His voice was solemn, contrasting from his usual happy-sly attitude.  
“I guess it’s better like that.” He said, handing over a few fortune tickets and some silver flesh over to the Batter. Not even receiving the bountiful credits seemed to cheer him up. He could feel the Player's sympathy, realizing the depth of what they had done was more serious than progressing with any other boss.  
After the exchange, The Batter bid him farewell, and left behind him. Zone 0 had seemed to be a lot more quiet.

A nagging thought had Zacharie running off into Sugar's liar. Though, not exactly sure why, he decided to go with his gut.  
He had almost vomited on seeing the corpse of his beloved, her skin akin to the Batter's white complexion and her limbs sprawled in unnatural ways. A whimper had escaped him, as he slowly made his way to her, kneeling down to see her better. He petted her matted hair, if not for the blood and her splayed limbs, she looked to be asleep.  
“I'm sorry... Je suis désolé.” Tears flowed down his scarred, tanned cheeks. Why had The Player and The Batter have to kill her in such a gruesome manner? Or why had they even come here in the first place? This stage was completely unnecessary to the story/progression.  
a shaky breath escaped his lips; he did not want to see her mouth seeping blood, he did not want to see the blackish-blue bruises on her lithe body. He inserted a finger behind his mask to wipe away his tears. Then, suddenly, the nagging thought that brought him here returned.  
The Joker.  
He could use a Joker!  
He suddenly threw his backpack to the side to search for one in its various pockets, finally finding one in the front.  
He held the card to her heart, praying to whatever was up there for this to work. He glanced down, a golden glow and a push from the card bringing his attention to it.  
He let it go, the Joker slowly floating in midair before it let out a sound, acknowledging that it had fulfilled its job then disappeared.  
His eyes darted everywhere to Sugar. He set the back of his hand on her forehead, still no warmth.  
He felt like forever had passed, waiting for the bones and bruises to disappear and have that light pinkish color back in her skin. The only thing that signified her being human.

After several minutes had passed, he decided that the Joker might only work on certain people; maybe it was only pliable to the winners in a battle. He sighed, standing up from his position and grabbed his backpack, slinging it over his shoulders.  
“Perhaps it’s better like this.” Zacharie said, quoting himself. He turned his back to her, walking towards the hallway when a sudden, painful sounding, bone cracks had emitted behind him. He swiftly turned around, witnessing Sugar's body contorting into weird forms. It seemed that her joints and bones were being put into place. It was a horrific yet wonderful sight to see. Zacharie had almost tripped over himself to go over to her, kneeling by her side again to see the bruises fading from her skin and color rise in her pale complexion.  
He felt for her pulse, taking her wrist and feeling a very faint beating. He could not help the large grin behind his mask.  
“S-Sugar?” He stammered out softly. It took a only a few seconds for a small breath to leave her parted black lips. Her eyes fluttered open to see Zacharie's body leaned over her own, hand clasped in his.  
A giggle escaped her, though still weak since she still did not get full health from the Joker.  
“I can see that my farewell request to the huge ducky got to you.” She smiled.  
Oh, what a wonderful sound to hear!  
Zacharie had embraced her thin body, feeling her own arms respond to him.  
“Te amo, Sugar.” He had managed to choke out in the crook of her neck.  
Another giggle had come from her. He felt a small kiss placed on his neck and he smiled.  
“Je t’aime trop.”


End file.
